Death Gatling
}} Death Gatling (デスガトリング, Desu Gatoringu) is the A-Class Rank 8 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearance Death Gatling is a young man with black unkempt hair and a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his face. He wears a white cloak, a black leather outfit with many belts attached, and has a Gatling gun in place of his left arm. Death_Gatlin_2.png|Upper-body appearance Personality Death Gatling is a very strategic fighter. This is shown in his fight against Garou. He is very concerned about the perception of lower-class heroes. He constantly worries that no matter how much effort lower-class heroes put into their jobs, they are viewed lower than the S-Class heroes. This leads him into fights against opponents that are more powerful than himself to prove his worth as a hero. During their battle, Garou notes that Death Gatling is somewhat hypocritical, as he denounces the hero rankings of the association but seems to be more obsessed about them than anyone else. In battle, he is shown to kill monsters rapidly and efficiently, in order to deny them any chance of retaliation. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Death Gatling is seen working with Butterfly DX and Bone in a fight against the Hundred-Eyes Octopus, but all three heroes are easily defeated. Super Fight Arc Death Gatling later gathers a group of five heroes to attack the Hundred-Eyes Octopus. This group is stopped by Flashy Flash, who says their group is mediocre, and will only result in the monster's enragement, causing more damage to the surroundings. After Flashy Flash proceeds to blind the monster by slicing all of its eyes, the monster squirms in pain, destroying even more infrastructure nearby. Death Gatling tells everyone to retreat and saves Red Muffler from one of the monster's falling tentacles. For the rest of the fight he is able to do nothing but watch as Flashy Flash and Tatsumaki argue about the monster. Monster Association Arc While hunting for remaining monsters, Death Gatling notices Garou trailing him. Instead of attacking the hero, Garou retreats, thinking he may not be able to fight the hero due to the damage sustained from Saitama's kick. Death Gatling later tracks Garou to a small hut in a park and leads a team of A and B-Class heroes to fight him. Initially, the group gains the upper hand against Garou, due to his injuries. However, Garou turns the table on each of the heroes by using their own weapons and attacks against each of them. After a fierce fight, Death Gatling is the only one left standing. He tells Garou that Garou is no longer a human in his eyes, and that capturing him alive is not necessary anymore. He then unleashes his Death Shower in an attempt to kill Garou. However, Garou deflects the spray of bullets using Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, in order to prevent it from hitting the hut behind him and the child inside. Garou then remarks that Death Gatling and his companions had decent strategy and cooperation, but weak individual strengths, and that the situation would have been very different if an S-Class hero were present. This remark damages Death Gatling's pride, and he draws his knife in a futile attempt to defeat Garou and prove that the existence of lower class heroes isn't meaningless. Garou then attacks Death Gatling, breaking his gun in the process. Abilities and Powers As a high ranking A-Class hero, Death Gatling is a very skilled and powerful fighter. Despite ultimately being defeated by Garou, he was able to seriously injure the Hero Hunter alongside a team of other A-Class and B-Class heroes. Physical Abilites Enhanced Stamina: Despite always carrying a heavy Gatling gun attached to his arm, he shows no signs of fatigue. Enhanced Endurance: Death Gatling was able to survive the collapse of a tall building despite being on top of it. Enhanced Strength: Not only he is always carrying a heavy gun but he can fire it constantly without feeling the recoil, showing that he is far stronger than trained top army soldiers. Enhanced Reflexes: Despite not being a close range fighter he could react to Garou's attack by putting his gun in front of it, a feat none of his colleagues could accomplish despite them being used to fight in close range. Unfortunately, his gun was unable to resist Garou's punch strength and he got knocked out afterwards. Fighting Style Expert Marksman: Death Gatling is extremely skilled in wielding the Gatling gun. He displays a strong sense of precision and control when using it. *'Death Shower' (デスシャワー, Desushawā): Death Gatling unleashes the full force of the Gatling gun in a concentrated area. Death Gatling greatly increases the cyclic rate of the Gatling gun in exchange for emptying its clip in an instant. Equipment Gatling Gun: Death Gatling has a high-powered Gatling gun in place of his left arm that acts as his primary weapon. It is noted that it shoots faster and has slightly larger rounds than a normal Gatling gun. Bowie Knife: Death Gatling carries a bowie knife off-hand as a secondary weapon. His skill with it is unknown, as he was defeated by Garou before he had a chance to use it. Major Battles Original Webcomic Trivia *Originally, Murata wanted to draw him in a feminine style, but went with the Western style due to him being in the same panel as Flashy Flash. *In the webcomic, Death Gatling alone was acting as bait to draw out Garou and capture him. After his failure to defeat Garou, he is knocked out and was saved by the timely arrival of Genos. In the manga, Death Gatling led a team of A-Class and B-Class heroes to hunt down Garou. As before, Garou defeats them and they had to be saved by Genos. *In the manga Death Gatling has a white cloak whereas in the anime his cloak is light brown. References Navigation es:Ametralladora de la Muerte fr:Death-Gatling Category:Characters Category:Human Category:A-Class Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Heroes